Gogeta vs Thor
Gogeta vs Thor is a OMM of MR.T100 Description Two of the most powerful Titans in Dragon Ball and Marvel meet in a Titans battle until death! Intro 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight! Gogeta and Thor were standing across from eachother in the desert. Gogeta got into a stance while Thor just stood there. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Gogeta flew at Thor and repeatedly punched and kicked him,then did a masenko,sending thor into a mountain.Thor then hit Gohan in the face with his Stormbreaker as Gogeta flew at him.Gogeta took over behind Thor and shot ki blast in the direction of the God Thunder, which pushed everyone with the precision of a stormbreaker, Thor created a thunderstorm with the stormbreaker, but Gogeta with tremendous speed evaded the lightning 50! Thor repeatedly hit Gogeta with his Stormbreaker,then fired electricity that sent Gogeta back,but the latter managed to recover.Gogeta then flew at Thor,who did the same. Gogeta took the opportunity to score Thor in the stomach, but Thor recovered, and with thunderbolts from Stormbreaker he smashed Gogeta to the floor. But Gogeta Teleport to disappear behind Thor, and kick him 40! Gogeta and Thor traded blows for a few moments behind Gogeta punched Thor in the stomach,then did a double axe handle, Gogeta avoided Thor's fast pace, Thor tried to hit Gogeta with the ax, but Gogeta with the incredible speed of the SSJ2 kicked Thor 5 times at the speed of light in the stomach and sent him a blast of ki, and the ki blast hitting Thor 30! Thor threw Stormbreaker in the direction of Gogeta, who easily dodged and lurched behind Thor, and as Thor could not respond, Gogeta tightened his grip and with more ki blast hit Thor, but the attack was not over, Gogeta smashed Thor on the floor, with the teleport he got behind him,and smashed him again,at this time in another direction on Earth 20! But Thor quickly recovered, hitting Gogeta in the stomach, and with lightning from the ax he knocked him down and tried to tighten his grip, but Gogeta disappeared behind him, but Thor pushed him with the Stormbreaker again, Gogeta shot at a tremendous speed ki-blast,Thor pushed with the stormbreaker Most of them, but Gogeta at a higher speed than Thor got behind him and kicked him,Gogeta teleported behind thor and kneed him in the back,then kicked him repeatedly and finished the combo with a Very Big Ki-Blast. 10! Thor fell straight to the ground, but he recovered, sending a huge thunderstorm to Gogeta, who easily evaded with teleport, Thor tried to kick Gogeta in the head, but Goggeta dodged behind him and kicked him. Thor tried to react with lightning, punches and speed But Gogeta, at a higher speed, avoided all Thor's punches and lightning and punched him hard in the jaw, Thor tried to react, but Gogeta, easily Evaded much faster than Thor and kicking him in the stomach,And Gogeta smashed him to the ground, Gogeta turned into Super Saiyan 2, Thor tried to attack him again with his full speed lightning and fists, but Gogeta was much faster than Thor, and at a tremendous speed he avoided everything and kicked Thor into the stomach quickly, and Odinson could not respond,Gogeta smash Thor into the ground with is quick punces, Gogeta charged a Bing-Bang kamehameha x 100,then fired it at Thor while he was on the ground,disintegrating him. K.O.!!!!!!!!! Gogeta then detransformed and teleported away. THIS MEELE'S WINNER IS... GOGETA!!!!!! Category:DBZ vs Marvel Category:Powerhouses Category:Fighters with godly power Category:MR.T100